1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making the macro-scale carbon nanotube tube structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes can be composed of a plurality of coaxial cylinders of graphite sheets. Carbon nanotubes have received a great deal of interest since the early 1990s. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful electrical and mechanical properties. Due to these and other properties, carbon nanotubes have become a significant focus of research and development for use in electron emitting devices, sensors, transistors, and other devices.
Generally, the carbon nanotubes prepared by conventional methods are in particle or powder forms. The particle or powder-shaped carbon nanotubes limit the number of carbon nanotube applications. Thus, preparation of macro-scale carbon nanotube structures, such as carbon nanotube films, has attracted lots of attention. The carbon nanotubes wires are solid linear structures, the carbon nanotube films are sheet-shaped structures. However, macro-scale carbon nanotube tube structures and methods for making the same are not provided.
Therefore, a macro-scale carbon nanotube tube structure and a method for making the same are provided, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.